Where is he?
by spkpoet
Summary: Nessie and Jake get into a fight, a visitor comes for Nessie...thanks Bells for being a wonderful sister and beta! Disclaimer: I own nothing!
1. Chapter 1

(A/N) Okay, disclaimer, DON'T OWN CHARACTERS!!!! Beta= my own wonderful Bella! (aka Tom Felton is SOO HOTT) helped not only edit but also write this. So, for her sake, review. please. Good or bad. But if you choose bad, at least tell me why. Thanks and love y'all!

It was odd. I never went to bed angry with Jacob. Well, almost never...usually we made up right before I curled up on the soft mattress, with his warm body pressed close to my colder one. But tonight...it was different. He stormed off, and he hasn't come back yet. He just took the keys and left! Just like that! And here I am; alone at two in the morning. I hear Emmett and Rosalie talking softly in the next room, occasionally getting words or phrases. I hear the faucet dripping in the kitchen. I hear Esme humming her song, I hear everything. Everything except the thing I long to hear most: my Jake. His faster-than-normal heartbeat, his bark-like laugh, and his soft voice. Where could he be? Why hasn't he called, or come back home? He's never acted this way before. Has something changed? Doesn't he still love me? Do I still love him? We've known each other for 97 years now, wow that's a long time...but love _can _last that long and longer...it does with Mom and Dad, and Rose and Em, and Alice and Jasper, and Esme and Carlisle. Will it work with Jake and me? He's amazing, in so many different ways, He's brilliant, funny, sarcastic, wise, gentle, and wild all at the same time.

I heard the front door downstairs open and close. My heartbeat sped up. There weren't just breaths and footsteps, a heartbeat entered the house. The scent did not hint that Charlie or Sue had come over. It was definitely either Jake or Seth. They were just out of my sense of smell's region. There was a sudden knock on my door, but it wasn't a werewolf outside, it was a scent that I hadn't smelt since I was a baby. Well, the size of a toddler, but the actual age of a baby. It was definitely a vampire outside my room. But this vampire hadn't been around in a while. And it wasn't the Volturi either.

"Zafrina!" I squealed with delight as I flung open the door that separated us. I hadn't seen Zafrina in so long, and I had been so close to her during the short time she had been at our house. We spent the next little while just talking and catching up with each other. I still hadn't visited her in the rain forest yet, which I was secretly planning on doing soon anyway.

As we were talking, I began to also talk to my father. I could hear the piano downstairs, so I knew he could hear my thoughts. _Daddy, did Jake come by earlier? Around the same time as Zafrina? I could have sworn I heard him or Seth come inside before she came up to my room. I miss Jake, Daddy. Why did he storm off like that?_ Zafrina must have noticed my eyelids drooping, I still needed a little sleep, and I hadn't slept but an hour all week. She quietly excused herself from my room, murmuring something to my father outside my room about me falling asleep.

"Yes, Jake came by about the same time as Zafrina, he went for another run so that you could talk to her without being as distracted, I know, his thinking was flawed, but that's what he was thinking, I know you miss him, and I'm not entirely sure why he left at all, let alone stormed off. Your mother was hiding thoughts from me until Zafrina got here." My father said all of this very quickly, trying to say it before I fell asleep, most likely.

Just before I drifted into a very fitful slumber, I felt my father's cold hands on my face and his lips on my forehead, giving me a good-night kiss, just like when I was little.

(A/N) Where'd Jake go? Why'd he leave the way he did? If he comes back, when will he come home? Let me know what you think the answer is. BTW: Bells, you can't answer this, and I already have the next chapter written. If I like the ideas enough, though....I might just change it...and add your screen name for credit...So REVIEW!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N) Okay, disclaimer, DON'T OWN CHARACTERS!!!! Beta= my own wonderful Bella! (aka Tom Felton is SOO HOTT) helped not only edit but also write this. So, for her sake, review. please. good or bad. But if you choose bad, at least tell me why. Thanks and love y'all!

I woke up later that morning to find Jake next to me, as if nothing had happened the night before. He was in our bed snoring, just like usual. I was fairly sure I hadn't dreamt the whole confrontation, or lack thereof.

I was slightly cranky, not because of Jacob directly, but because of my sleep deprivation. I did however, blame this on Jake. When I got out of bed, I realized we were the only two in the house. Unless, of course, none of the full vampires in the house were breathing; this was possible, but highly unlikely.

No one's door was closed upstairs, and no one was downstairs. I listened very closely for something I usually tried to tune out: the sound of my parents. I could hear nothing from the cottage. I continued my search, but this time for a note, just in case Grandma or Grandpa had left me any clue as to where everyone was.

"_Nessie, we have all gone to the cottage. Your parents said they had a surprise for us. Give Jake a chance to talk to you. He's really sorry."_ This note was from my Grandpa Carlisle.

Suddenly, I heard Jake moving around. It was weird. Normally he moves so quiet that I can't hear him. Hopefully, he realizes how upset I am and doesn't want to catch me off guard. He had better know that would be a dangerous move. I wouldn't hurt him, physically, anyway, but I would make him regret it.

I heard him enter the room, but I refused to turn around. Even when I felt Jake's warm hand on my shoulder, heard his pleading voice, I could not look at him.

"Nessie, I'm sorry. I really messed up. I shouldn't have stormed out like that. I made a fool of myself and was rude and inconsiderate. I don't deserve to be around you. I don't see how you can possibly forgive me. But if you can, please." I listened to the whole apology. I had already forgiven him. I forgave him while he was walking out the door.

"I've forgiven you, Jake. I forgave you when you left. But I'm still mad. It still hurt to see you leave me like that. What made you so upset? Did I do something to make you mad?" I knew my insecurities were in his mind, pointless and untrue, but I really was worried. Daddy called me Jacob's personal Bella a lot. Apparently Mama was insecure when she met Daddy. I agree with Daddy, though. She had no reason to be. She's beautiful. I've seen the pictures of them when she was still human too.

"It wasn't anything you had said or done. I just suddenly realized: what if you were only around me because you thought you had to be? And what if you really did belong with the other half-vamp, Nahuel? I began to wonder if you only seemed to love me because you didn't know that you had the option. Just because I belong with you, it doesn't always mean that you have to be with me. I had forgotten that my first instinct is to be what you want and need. I had forgotten that I wouldn't love you like I do if you didn't love me this way first. I forgot and I'm sorry."

(A/N) Okay, so Jacob's apologized, Nessie's forgiven him, all that good stuff. Now, tell me, should I leave it like this or add on? Review!!!!!!


End file.
